<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rag Doll by KrissyG927</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993887">Rag Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927'>KrissyG927</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down the Dark Road [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Canyon (2008), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mac being Mac, Protective Daryl Dixon, Stalking, This part two to Rag and Bone, jerking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a huge Aerosmith fan, I have seen them over 20 times live. Both my daughters saw them as their first concert. But this story has nothing to do with them LOL. This is part two to Rage and Bone where Daryl is a cop and Mac is a serial killer. You may want to read that story first, or not. It's up to you :) Thanks for reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down the Dark Road [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/902415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Baby won't ya do me like you done before.<br/>Rag Doll by Aerosmith</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly almost always woke up before him, and since Coraline was born even more so. Jenny was four and Coraline was eight months and just started sleeping through the night. The two of them still in bed together after five am was usually unheard of.</p><p>Kelly ran her fingers through his hair and Daryl started to stir. She listened on the intercom, the girls were still sleeping. Continuing to play with his hair, she felt him responding to her touch, he let out a low sexy growl that made her stomach somersault.</p><p>She moved against him and he groaned as she pushed his hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Are they still asleep?” He mumbled as he opened his eyes and Kelly nodded, “For real?”</p><p>He grinned and took her in his arms, this was a rare treat that he knew better than to squander. It would have to be quick, but they could make it work. Having two children under five left them lacking alone grown up times.</p><p>Most of the time by the time they got both kids bathed and fed after their busy day, Daryl and Kelly usually collapsed into bed exhausted by ten pm. It was a good life though, the best.</p><p>“It’s not even my birthday,” He continued as he kissed her and rolled over on top of her, Kelly moved her legs apart as he moved against her. Quickly, Daryl’s hands went to the hem of her tank top, as she moved her hands over his ass. Daryl slept in boxer shorts, the material was thin and the feel of her hands drove him insane, “I love you baby,” He breathed into her ear.</p><p>“I love you more…” She whispered back as he kissed down her neck, making a trail down to her breasts, then lower. His mouth was hot and wet on her skin as he circled her belly button with his tongue.</p><p>Then he looked up at her with the devil in his eyes.</p><p>"Ok if I do this?" He reached for her sleep shorts as he made his way under the covers.</p><p>"Let's be clear Daryl, I always want you to go down on me." She laughed. </p><p>“I mean do we have time?”</p><p>“Hurry,” She grinned that grin that was just for him and he was in love with those dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. It had been a rocky road but they had gotten here. Whatever had happened in the past was just that, the past and they were making a life together with their children.</p><p>They had met under odd circumstances and during a stressful period for both of them but they were solid now. Daryl was still in the cold case division on the police force, but in a different city now. They had moved from the small town that had so many painful memories for her to a nice, similar town a few miles away and closer to Daryl’s brother.</p><p>Merle was married to his childhood sweetheart Andrea, and they had three kids, the cousins would grow up together, they had already formed close bonds.</p><p>Kelly found that living in the house she grew up in had left her with two many ghosts, and one in particular bore a striking resemblance to the love of her life. A new house, with a deck and a garden to make happy memories in was what they had both needed.</p><p>Daryl changed jobs and Kelly stayed home with the kids and took classes online for her masters in Art. One day she would teach, when the kids were grown.</p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>The moon shone high in the sky but the forest was so dense she couldn't see where she was going and he liked it that way. Kelly stumbled, landed on the ground and struggled to get up fast. He was close behind her, Mac was faster than she, and she thought again how stupid she had been to think he was so good looking.</p><p>He was beautiful with clear blue eyes, dimples and the kind of scruff on his face that was just this side of sexy. His body was lean and hard, no surprise there, but those things didn't matter at the moment especially now that he was chasing after her in the woods. They had been parked in his truck, out on a date and he had gotten handsy, he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she hit him in the face and started running.</p><p>He quickly jumped out of the truck and gave chase, this bitch was going to make him work for it, that was alright too.</p><p>She was getting tired though and the shoes she had worn were not the kind you wore in the woods, thank god they were flats at least.</p><p>“Come out, come out wherever you are Kelly,” He called after her, “I know these woods like the back of my hand, been hunting them all my life.”</p><p>Kelly didn't answer and just kept running faster.</p><p>“This is happening baby, whether you like it or not.” He stopped and listened to see what direction she had gone, “Olly olly ox and free.” He smiled to himself at the expression from his childhood that wasn't the least bit funny to the woman he was currently stalking.</p><p>Kelly stood behind a tree keeping silent as the grave, but her heart was beating out of her chest. She didn't dare breathe and then she felt his hand over her mouth as he pulled her back against his hard chest. Then his lips were at her ear.</p><p>“You ready to get fucked,” He ran his other hand over her left breast and squeezed it.</p><p>“Get off me,” She screamed as he let her face go to reach under the skirt she wore and grab a hold of her inner thigh. It was always right here when he woke up and Mac cursed in the darkness of his cell.</p><p>He dreamed about her all of the time and it was always him chasing her through the woods. The whole scenario played through his head like a movie. They were on a date, he’d tried to fuck her and she ran away, but he caught her and the chase had riled him up ten fold.</p><p>But he never got to finish the dream. Always he woke up before he got his hands on her and with his cock hard as fucking concrete. He was in a cell by himself because he beat the shit out of any cell mate he had been given. His reputation for being fast with his fists was known throughout the Utah state prison where he was now located.</p><p>He dreamed about her every night.</p><p>There was nothing left to do but close his eyes and imagine her sweet lips on his rod as he spit on his hand and ran his hand over his dick. He laughed to himself, who better for this job, he knew exactly what he liked. </p><p>Kelly had rocked his world and shocked him with her sexual aggression and it was memories like that that fueled his lust when he woke up in this state. </p><p>The sweat dripped down his cheek and over his lip as he imagined her sucking his cock. Mac groaned in the darkness as he pumped his dick with his hand nice and slow at first. There was nothing but time now and he had perfected edging himself to an art form.</p><p>Mac could slow down his breathing when he was almost ready to cum, it just took control and concentration. The pay off was fucking amazing if you were strong enough. Mac was more than able to do it, even before he was locked up.</p><p>He always had total control of his cock anyway, but he indulged himself in this fantasy about her, worked himself up to the moment and stopped. Keeping his breathing even, after a few seconds to minutes he’d repeat the process.</p><p>Before prison, he could do it eight times before he couldn't take any more; now it was much more. </p><p>Each time he did it his breathing got more ragged, the sweat dripped over his forehead as he writhed under the sheet that barely covered his thighs. His hand was Kelly’s hot mouth and he worked himself up again; his cock ached for release, throbbed in his hand.</p><p>He could take it, he would take it.</p><p>His hand worked faster now, slipping around from his spit, the friction was delicious, not bad for a Sunday night in the slammer. When he got out she was getting slammed, you could bet money on it.</p><p>“”Oh fuck! Fuuuccckkkkkk!” He groaned in the darkness, he could see her, looking up at him, he could feel her wet mouth, because he’d edged so much he came so hard he’d almost levitated off the bed, “Fuck, fuck oh Kelly!”</p><p>The sensation washed over him starting on his scalp and moving down lower and lower until it was through his entire body. He shuddered as he came, screaming her name and it echoed off the four cement walls.</p><p>Mac groaned and growled like a wild animal, like a man climbing a steep hill; there was no one to hear and he didn’t give a fuck anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small update.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guy in the exercise yard who had a woman on the outside got him all the information he needed. But Mac regretted it. Now he knew and the truth was annoying. More than annoying, it was enraging, and he had asked for it. </p><p>Charlie’s woman was only doing what he wanted, it wasn’t her fault or Charlie’s, but Mac had punched him in the face anyway when he delivered the news. Charlie took it like a man too, didn’t flinch or hit Mac back, that was how it was done, away from the eyes of the guards. You took your licks and moved on with your day, no one snitched and everyone dealt with what they were given.</p><p>The thing of it was that he knew whatever he had found out would piss him off, of course she moved on with her life. But fuck! This was too much even for him.</p><p>It made him so angry that ten laps around the yard and fifty push ups still didn’t quench the rage, so he did twenty more laps until he was gasping for air and sweating through his shirt. He drank a cup of water, because in the heat it was cruel and inhuman punishment not to provide water, then he dumped another over his head and splashed it on the front of his white wife beater, that was far from white now. It was grimy from dirt and sweat but Mac gave fuck all, there was no one he was trying to impress in this place.</p><p>The water was cold and startling.</p><p>It did no good. He couldn’t remember ever being this mad in his life, and he was a man prone to emotion. The crank had always made it worse of course and that was hard to come by these days, but you could get it if you wanted it. Mac was a force to be reckoned with and no one told him no.</p><p>He didn’t need it today to be jacked up, he was already furious; what he needed was some dope to calm himself down, but that would have to wait for lights out. You couldn’t be all nodding off in the middle of the day or they’d haul you in and drug test you on the spot.</p><p>Then it was in the hole for a month for doing drugs, it wasn’t worth it. It was better to run and lift weights to get the anger out, and it had taken hours. </p><p>For the right price, and discretion you could get anything you wanted. People underestimated the way it was in prison, you had nothing left to lose. For a minimal amount, which was a pack of smokes from the commissary in this case, and Mac knew it all. His questions had been answered, he knew where she was and who she was with.</p><p>Why had he been surprised, he should have figured it out.</p><p>Now he was jealous as fuck and steaming pissed. Mac had always had a proprietary feeling about Kelly, and who the fuck knew, maybe it was love. Not that he would know what that was. He had never had love in his life. Not from Walter, or Devon. His mother died when he was a baby and Reggie avoided him as much as she could.</p><p>They were all busted now anyway and none of that mattered. </p><p>She was shacking up with Dixon and had two kids while he rotted in this hell hole. They were his kids presumably, Kelly was a lot of things but she only ever fucked him and Daryl, so those were Dixon’s spawn for sure.</p><p>But they should have been his, that’s what made Mac mad most of all. Kelly fucking Daryl never bothered him much because he imagined she closed her eyes and pretended it was him, how could she not? He fucked her so good there was no way she could ever forget.</p><p>In Mac’s mind, even when she was with Dixon, she really wanted him. He’d made her crazy in bed, that was for sure, and she had done the same to him; chemistry like that was once in a lifetime. Thinking of her with Dixon was unsettling.</p><p>Maybe she still closed her eyes in bed with her man, that was a little comforting thought. It was those little things that made him smile.</p><p>The little girl was four and they’d just had another baby, another girl, Mac hoped she’d stop having this assholes kids soon; two was enough. Dixon made girls it appeared, Mac was sure he’d make boys, not that it mattered. </p><p>There would be no escaping from here, since men like Ted Bundy and Fred Barrett ruined that for everyone. The place was swarming with guards 24/7 and there was no way to get over, he had been thinking of it for years and unfortunately he knew it was futile.</p><p>There were things in place now that made it impossible, checks and double checks, armed guards at all times in the towers, back up plans and razor fences. The innocence project had all but told him to fuck off too; that had been comical when his lawyer reported that. </p><p>She had been all disappointed and Mac had laughed his motherfucking ass off. Of course they blew him off, he was guilty as sin.</p><p>This was home now.</p><p>He would have put babies in her yet she grew Dixon’s babies instead. That was the part he couldn’t abide. Her fucking him was not ok, but this was unacceptable.</p><p>Kelly lived with this motherfucker now, slept beside him every night and fucked him. It was his fault she had even met the bastard, Mac couldn’t deny that.</p><p>He’d killed Jenny and set this fucked up love triangle into motion years ago, and here was the result. He was in the slammer and they were on the outside living the dream. Life was a fucking bitch.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p>“Daryl! Goddammnit! Why can’t you rinse the fucking dishes before you put them in the dishwasher!” Kelly hollered as Daryl came down the hall to the kitchen. It would do no good to argue with her, they had this fight before, many times and she was right.</p><p>The dishes never came out clean enough if they were all slopped up to begin with. It took no time to rinse them but he always forgot and lately Kelly had just had enough.</p><p>Daryl needed to do some damage control and fast!</p><p>“Come’er cookie, don’t be mad…” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, she struggled for show but it was futile, she loved him, even with his flaws, “I’ll do better…” He smiled down at Coraline who was in her highchair and she raised her little arms to him. Jenny sped by him, and he reached out to her with one hand, “Hey, hey slick where you going.”</p><p>“Gettin my fishing pole, you promised we were going fishing today.” She answered, looking up at him.</p><p>Daryl grinned, “I know sweetie and we are, as soon as I kiss Mommy good morning and get some coffee.”</p><p>Kelly handed him coffee, in a mug that said “World’s Greatest Dad” and he sipped from it as he sat down at the table and pulled Coraline closer to feed her french toast sticks. The baby squealed with joy in the high chair as he handed her the syrupy food.</p><p>He and Kelly argued, but they always resolved their differences quickly and easily. This life was everything to him,and they were so good together. Before he met her, he had no idea how lonely he had been, and how obsessed with his work. Now he had a family, he had a purpose.</p><p>Kelly breathed more life into him and he had done the same for her. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips then whispered in his ear, “If you don’t start rinsing the dishes I’m not sucking your dick anymore…”</p><p>He chuckled and kissed her again, his girl sure knew how to lay down incentive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all know who Ted Bundy was, I had Mac escape from jail the same way he did, in Dark Places, and Sharp Objects. Ted lost weight over a few months and no one noticed and he escaped through duct work. I like to think that Mac would be as clever, of course he would be. </p><p>Let me tell you about Fred, you may not know who he is, but unfortunately I do. </p><p>Fred Barrett killed my uncle in 1971, I never even got to know him, he was my mother’s brother, gone long before I came to the world. Fred and his crew were caught quickly, tried and he was sentenced to life in prison. </p><p>He escaped prison by climbing the fence during a power outage in 1979, the year I was born. He was free for over thirty years until my cousin leaned on the Florida authorities to reopen the case in the early 2000’s; our family was never told he escaped by the way, the system is flawed and things fall through the cracks all the time. He was caught in 2011 in Colorado. When people think about convicts escaping, it is always Ted Bundy they think of, but I think about Fred.</p><p>Yes, I have been working on writing a book about the crime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac goes stalking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay. Its been a bad few months. I'm presently recovering from Covid, as most of you know I'm a nurse and have been on the front line of all of this.  I'm trying to update my three stories now :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked<br/>
Money don't grow on trees<br/>
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed<br/>
There ain't nothing in this world for free<br/>
Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back<br/>
Though you know, I wish I could<br/>
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked<br/>
Until we close our eyes for good.</p>
<p>There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you were let out of prison they never told you ahead of time. There was too much risk that trouble would happen, old friends would be called, bullshit would go down so no one ever knew in advance. They would just show up one day out of the clear blue and tell you to pack your shit.  Mac’s lawyer had somehow gotten evidence thrown out on appeal on his murder charges and he walked out on October 27, 2020. </p>
<p>There was to be a new trial and he was told to check in with his PO right away but he didn't, he had places to go and people to see. </p>
<p>There was a letter sent to Kelly’s old address in advance but it had been a strange year. The first few months of the year there had been a pandemic that kept everyone indoors for months and due to the bombardment of mail because of a mail in election that year, she never got it. </p>
<p>Just one of those things where a series of events all came together to form a perfect storm. The chain had been broken along the way and all the dominos fell into place. Daryl didn’t get a phone call at work because he had changed jobs. The long and short of it was, Mac was out and they didn’t even know it.</p>
<p>As he took a deep breath of free air outside of the North Dakota prison he had been in he lit a cigarette. It just tasted better on the outside, there was no doubt about that. He had spent a few years planning for this day, never really thinking it would happen, but it did.</p>
<p>Now it was time to put his money where his mouth was, he was Georgia bound, and no one knew he was coming. The element of surprise would be on his side and he couldn't wait. She fucking had another man’s babies and there was going to be hell to pay.</p>
<p>For years all he had was memories of her, of her touch and the way she felt. Kelly had gone on and made a life with the one man she knew would drive him insane. Did she do it on purpose, you had to wonder.</p>
<p>Either way she was going to regret it.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Every day after the kids took their naps no matter what the weather Kelly took them outside for a nice long walk around town. They lived right on the main street  and she was a familiar face to everyone pushing her stroller with those two beautiful kids. There were shops and restaurants in walking distance of the little house they had bought and made their own.</p>
<p>Mac had seen it all, thanks to the internet.</p>
<p>There was a used book store she went to often, and a coffee shop nearby where she would sit at an outdoor table if it was nice out. Sometimes she read as she sipped her coffee, but the kids were excited that particular day for some reason. She didn’t know she was being watched that day. Mac had been in town only a day..</p>
<p>That morning he had watched her house as the sun came up, saw her walking from room to room getting ready for the day, unaware that he was near.</p>
<p>Now Mac was far enough away, and wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap so she never knew he was there. He was hidden from her, but close enough to take note of a few things.</p>
<p>“No ring,” He murmured to himself, “If you were mine you’d be wearing a fucking ring.”</p>
<p>Mac stepped back in the shadows when he saw Dixon coming up the street. That motherfucker had what was rightfully his and he seethed as he watched him lean down to kiss her and the two babies.</p>
<p>He watched the happy family for a long time that day. Dixon must have taken lunch away from work because he was dressed for the job and carrying his piece from what Mac could tell. When he saw her again he would have to tell her to keep her instagram private, that’s how he had found her.</p>
<p>Kelly really thought that she had nothing to fear from him, it was almost comical. Mac took note that she still used her maiden name, they were not married. Dixon for sure would have wanted to put a ring on it, he was a proprietary as Mac himself was. Kelly must have been the one, she dragged her feet about committing, to Mac that meant only one thing.</p>
<p>She was in love with him the way he was in love with her. </p>
<p>“Do you call him Mac sometimes by mistake in bed,” He asked himself as he watched the sweet  little family of four in the distance. Dixon was feeding the little girl ice cream now, and she was reaching her little hands up to him.</p>
<p>The American dream right there, before his eyes.</p>
<p>He ducked behind a building when Kelly turned and looked right at him, he was too far away for her to recognize but it still made him cautious. He had followed her all day, listening to her chatter to the two girls, Jenny and Coraline. They should have been his. His anger grew as the day wore on, but he couldn’t look away. </p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>After a while Dixon stood up and left the three girls that must have been his whole world. His lunch break must have been over. Watching him kiss her goodbye the way he did in the middle of the sidewalk made Mac want to vomit. It was as if Dixon knew he was watching, but that was impossible. Did he always give her a dipped, Hollywood kiss in the middle of the town every time they said goodbye. </p>
<p>How fucking dramatic.</p>
<p>Kelly ate that shit up with a spoon it seemed too too, women were ridiculous, so easily drawn into nonsense. She laughed and kissed him back as the children laughed at their crazy parents. A few days of observing her routine and Mac would be ready to make his move and reclaim what belonged to him.</p>
<p>This time he would have to take care of Dixon for good, that man took his life from him and he wanted it back. There wasn’t room in Kelly’s world for both of them, and Mac was not going away.</p>
<p>Daryl Dixon was as good as dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac makes contact.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac followed Kelly every day, until he had her routine committed to memory. She was up at three am with the baby a few times a week, sometimes Dixon got up, and sometimes he slept through it but she was breastfeeding still and Daryl left for work at five thirty every day. </p>
<p>Once he left for the day, Mac noted that Kelly would take both kids and get in her bed with them for a morning nap. He watched from the darkness in between the two houses across the street as Dixon kissed her goodbye and waited for her to lock the door and set the alarm.</p>
<p>It was interesting to Mac that they had a complicated alarm system in this small town that they lived in but it made sense. Both of them were acquainted with him, but he didn’t think they knew he was out. Neither of them had altered their daily routine it seemed.</p>
<p>Mac could get close enough to the house to look in the windows, like he had done long ago the night he killed Jenny. At the store he picked up some chocolate licorice, he had missed that treat in prison. They had no clue what he was talking about in North Dakota. The best he ever got from the outside was the red licorice, and it wasn’t the same.</p>
<p>So he watched her sleep with her babies for a while, through the window like a creep but he gave fuck all. He stood there for a long time just looking at them either smoking or chewing the licorice as rage bubbled up inside of him. Those babies should be his, he could kick her ass for doing this. It was one thing to share a bed with that asshole, quite another to have his children.</p>
<p>He would leave now and catch some sleep in his hotel room where he was registered under one of the many false ID’s he obtained after getting out of jail. He had a month before his next check in with his PO back in North Dakota, the weather was much better here this time of year, so he was in no hurry to go back.</p>
<p>Kelly and the babies would sleep until ten am or later then get up and go for a walk outside if it was nice out. Mac would go for a walk with them. He stayed close enough to hear her soothing words to her children as they walked and she pointed out cars and trees to them. He knew their names now too; Jenny, after her sister, that was a nice touch and the new baby was Coraline.</p>
<p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Coraline  and Jenny loved Aerosmith, even if they were old enough to be their great, great, grandfathers. Kelly listened to them, her sister and mother had listened to them, and Jenny’s first concert at the age of three was them. She was on Daryl’s shoulders and waved her hands around like she had been going to concerts forever. </p>
<p>They were a perfect family and Kelly was so happy.</p>
<p>Kelly put Aerosmith on the stereo as she got the children their lunch and they got ready for their afternoon walk. The words of Rag Doll floated up and out the window and Mac was outside listening and waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******I'm feelin' like a bad boy<br/>Mm just a like a bad boy<br/>I'm rippin' up a Rag Doll<br/>Like throwin' away an old toy<br/>Some babe's talkin' real loud<br/>Talkin' all about the new crowd<br/>Try and tell me of an old dream<br/>A new version of the old scene<br/>Speak easy on the grape vine<br/>Keep shufflin' in a shoe shine<br/>Old tin lizzy do it till you're dizzy<br/>Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery***************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It amused him that Kelly danced for her kids and sang the words to the song, the older one, Jenny knew the words and sang too. Both of the girls were laughing at their mother’s antics and he loved her as he watched. Mac didn’t know his mother, she had “Left” Walter when he was very young. No one knew what the real story was and Mac did have his own ideas about where his mother was.</p>
<p>But he pushed those thoughts from his mind, it would have been nice to know her, and maybe she would have been a good mother like Kelly clearly was. He had chosen the mother of his future children well, but he knew that already. </p>
<p>Kelly had been imprinted on his mind now whether he liked it or not, there was no way to fight it. Maybe it had started that night when he saw her asleep in her bed. She had been a baby then and he was in no way into kids, but still he remembered not wanting to harm her.</p>
<p>It wasn't cold out but it didn’t matter, Mac could just watch them all day long. The baby was in her swing and Kelly sat down in a chair to feed her some unidentifiable mush, Jenny fed herself. After lunch she brought Jenny to the bathroom, changed the baby and put her in a backpack carrier. No stroller today, that meant she was taking them to the park. </p>
<p>Already Mac knew her routine.</p>
<p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Kelly sat on the bench with Coraline on her lap watching Jenny play with some friends at the park on the playground. It wasn’t a big playground but all the neighborhood mothers brought their kids and they all knew each other well.</p>
<p>The sun was out and it was a beautiful day but she felt uneasy. It felt like someone had stepped on her grave, and she was chilled. She adjusted her sweat shirt and zipped it up, then there was a hand on her leg and someone sitting next to her.</p>
<p>"You ain't got no ring on if you were my  woman you’d be wearing a fuckin ring." He murmured and she knew instantly who it was, her body still responded to him viscerally, after all this time, “Just smile and talk to me as if we’re old friends, I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m out, exonerated, I thought you knew.”</p>
<p>Kelly didn’t answer so he moved his hand up her leg more and squeezed.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay long, you understand don’t you, so tell me now, why no ring?”</p>
<p>“We aren’t married,” She replied.</p>
<p>“Oh,” This pleased Mac more than he could contain, he had assumed, incorrectly that they were married, “So he’s just a baby daddy…hey Coraline.” He smiled at the baby girl he wished was his.</p>
<p>“We love each other…” Kelly continued as she attempted to move the baby away from Mac and hoped like hell Jenny’s friend's mother would stop doing yoga in the grass and come to her rescue. Usually Latrice was all up in her business, but not today when she really needed her, typical.</p>
<p>Mac got right to the point, he didn’t have time to dick around with her today. She’d be on the phone with Dixon as soon as he got up and they both would find out he was free as a bird. Then he would have to move on to plan B.</p>
<p>“He heard us fucking you know, how does he live with that? He forgave you?”</p>
<p>“That's what love is all about…”</p>
<p>"If that’s true how come you and Dixon never got married? If you’re so in love with each other, and don’t bullshit me.” He turned to face her and touched her cheek, Kelly allowed him to and didn’t move. She was holding her child and it was better he was touching her than Coraline.</p>
<p>"Didn't need to, we're committed." Mac was rubbing her leg now and Latrice was oblivious, maybe she thought it was Daryl, he wore similar clothes and his baseball cap was backwards the way Daryl wore it.</p>
<p>"You should be committed. Fucking that loser on the reg…really?" Mac mused, "I’m sure it’s nothing like it was with us...still I could deal with that, I mean it’s whatever. But you have his babies…why the fuck did you have his babies."</p>
<p>“Because he’s the one…”</p>
<p>“He ain’t your soul mate, no way.”</p>
<p>“And you are?” She laughed and he leaned in close to her as if he would kiss her, he was that close to her, but he wouldn't risk it.</p>
<p>“Those should be my babies Kelly Anne...” Then he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok I think I went to far with this chapter but it was hella fun to write so, sorry not sorry?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl was home in three minutes and spent the rest of the day yelling on the phone to the North Dakota Prison System trying to find out who the fuck was responsible for them not being told Mac was out. Kelly came behind him and massaged his shoulders as he spoke on the phone while he tried to trace the break in the chain of events.</p>
<p>Finally, he hung up with no answer except it fell through the cracks, but he wasn’t satisfied with that answer. It didn’t matter, it was just too late and there was nothing they could do. Kelly wrapped her arms around him from behind the chair and he turned and pulled her onto his lap.</p>
<p>“I want you to take the kids and go see Serena for a few...,” Daryl started and she was already shaking her head. He expected as much, Kelly and he were so close, he knew what she would say before she even said it.</p>
<p>“No way, I’m not leaving you.” She said as she petted Buttons at her feet. The cat had been with her since this whole thing started and he was the most spoiled feline that ever lived. Buttons lived a charmed life with the family as it grew.</p>
<p>Daryl closed his eyes and then opened them again. He knew better than to argue or try and enforce his will on her. Kelly was a woman who could not be controlled and he loved that about her, except in times like this. </p>
<p>“Kelly,” He started but he already knew it was a lost cause, Kelly did what she wanted, giving her orders was never going to work. But he had to try and at the end of the day he just wanted his family to be safe.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he violating parole or something being here…”</p>
<p>“Not really, because he was released pending a new trial if new evidence can be found.” They threw out a bunch of stuff on appeal Daryl had found out but he didn’t share all of that with Kelly. He was still so mad that this had happened. Kelly would be furious that all their hard work had been for nothing and he only served four years for his crimes.</p>
<p>“Well, we aren’t leaving you, it's you and me period.”</p>
<p>“Kel…” Daryl began as a last ditch effort and she placed her hands on his shoulders</p>
<p>“He has ruled too much of my life,” She kissed him, “And you know that,” She kissed him again, “I’m not running but I will ask Merle and Andrea to take the kids if we need to.”</p>
<p>“Alright Cookie,” That was his pet name for her, she was in his cellphone as Cookie and it was the name he used sometimes to show his love when they argued. This wasn’t really an argument, but he knew her mind was made up, “I’m going to call Merle right now…”</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Jenny didn’t understand why she and her sister had to go to Uncle Merle and Aunt Andrea’s house but she wasn’t mad about it. She had three cousins to play with there and everyday was like your birthday. They were staying over for at least a week and couldn’t be happier. Uncle Merle was the best, he gave the best hugs.</p>
<p>They were ordering pizza for dinner and then afterward Merle promised to take everyone out for ice cream. That weekend they were all going to six flags, as far as Jenny knew, she and her sister were just on vacation from Mom and Dad. </p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Kelly was cooking and Daryl loved to watch her doing things. Sometimes he watched her reading and he memorized every curve of her face and every hair on her head.</p>
<p>He watched Kelly with the girls, or at her computer, working in her little garden in the backyard and basically all of the time they were together. He was in awe, still that they had found each other and fell in love. They really had saved each other, in every way possible.</p>
<p>She always wore her hair up when she cooked, and she had a beautiful neck.</p>
<p>Daryl watched her with one hand up in the doorway and one hip against the door jamb. She was it, of all the people in the world. His perfect match. He would come home every night and she was there, and she always would be.</p>
<p>They ate a wonderful meal together with no interruptions but spoke of how they missed the kids anyway. Both of them hoped this wouldn’t be for long, there had to be something they could do.</p>
<p>Their house backed up to protected wetlands and was on a cul de sac so there was no way for Mac to not be seen, except he was tenacious. He hiked through the wetlands for miles so he could still have a view of the house. There they were, Kelly and Daryl doing the dishes, the picture of domestic bliss.</p>
<p>He wished he could hear what they were saying. They were deep in conversation, she was washing, he was drying. The motherfucker didn’t even buy her a dishwasher? Mac was incredulous, but as he stepped closer he did see a dishwasher on the island in the middle of the kitchen, next to the sink; Dixon wasn’t that much of a cheap fuck apparently.</p>
<p>“Why is Rick sitting outside the house Daryl?"</p>
<p>“He and the guys are gonna take turns at night,” Daryl answered, “Overnights, and Tara is coming tomorrow to be with you. She took PTO…”</p>
<p>“No,” Kelly answered, “She needs her PTO for when Denise has the baby, no way Daryl,” She turned to him and Mac smiled. They were clearly having a fight.</p>
<p>“Yeah I told her you wouldn’t go for it,” Daryl shrugged, “The guys stay though, at night so we can sleep…Lori insisted if that makes you feel any better, she loves you like a sister.”</p>
<p>“And I love her like a sister so you’re going to tell Rick to go home to her and the kids,” But Daryl was shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Shane is spotting him at nine…”</p>
<p>“So now we can’t have sex in the kitchen, if Shane or Rick is outside,” She laughed as he swatted at her then pulled her back against his chest.</p>
<p>“Yes we can…” He wrapped his arms around her and rocked them back and forth as he lifted her hair at the nape of her neck and kissed her there, “We can right now…”</p>
<p>Daryl spun her around, picked her up and sat her on the butcher block island. Outside Mac grinned, they weren’t fighting anymore. This was getting interesting, at least it was worth him having to hike all the way out here catching god knew what in the woods.</p>
<p>Kelly let out a whoop as he picked her up and sat her next to the sink, even Mac heard it. Her face lit up at Daryl because he was the first man she had ever loved and he would be the last. To her, falling in love for the first time had been a scary experience, but he helped her and she helped him.</p>
<p>Now it was easy and free between them, they had a couple of kids and wanted more, it was perfect.</p>
<p>It was a warm night and he watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck and down her chest, so slowly. She had an amazing body and beautiful skin and he couldn’t get enough of her sometimes.</p>
<p>Daryl watched the sweat beading around her hairline and over her face with hungry eyes, but he stopped himself. </p>
<p>“Daryl…” She was breathless already.</p>
<p>He stared into her eyes as another bead of sweat rolled down her neck and finally he chased it with his lips and tongue. His touch lit her on fire, every time and she scooted closer to him as his hands found their way up her thighs.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm.” Kelly moaned at the feeling of his lips on her skin. He was the one, and she never believed in that before him. Mac had tried to say they were soulmates but they weren't, Daryl was her soulmate. He was the one, not Mac.</p>
<p>Outside Mac stepped as close as he dared, they really were gonna fuck in the kitchen, oh this was his lucky day for real. He couldn’t hear and it annoyed the hell out of him. If Dixon had to hear him fuck Kelly he supposed he would have to watch them with no sound.</p>
<p>“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.” Daryl crooned into her ear and she obeyed him. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her thoroughly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smacked the side of her thigh, close to her ass. “I said keep them open.”</p>
<p>Mac was getting hard watching Dixon smack her ass, it was a great ass, heart shaped, perfect. He unzipped and took his cock out, adjusting himself to take some of the pressure off. He hadn’t been expecting a show tonight, but sometimes you just got a break in life.</p>
<p>Kelly relaxed her legs, from Daryl’s waist and leaned back on her hands, letting her legs dangle over the counter and allowed him to move her knees apart. Her lips formed a smile as Daryl ran his hands over her thighs, paying special attention to the spot where he smacked her. Then his lips were on her again, hungry and demanding.</p>
<p>“That’s a good girl.” He kissed down her neck. “You’re my good girl right?”</p>
<p>Kelly nodded, not bothering to hide the thrill that was going through her at the moment. Sometimes he came at her like this and she couldn’t hide what a turn on it was. </p>
<p>Daryl held her in place by her thighs and brought his lips to her ear. His hands traveled up her thighs further and she caught her breath in anticipation. She loved his hands and his mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s so warm out Kelly.” He whispered hotly into her ear. “I’m burning up; we need some water.”</p>
<p>He stood back and stared at her, not taking his eyes off of her. She gazed back at him and he could see the love and desire she had for him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you move.” He whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned on the water in the sink that they were next to. He reached over to let the cool water run over his fingers and brought them to her lips.</p>
<p>They were cool against her warm lips and he held them there looking at her for a beat. His gaze bore into her and made her respond, just by a look. She felt goosebumps break out all along her arms and down her spine.</p>
<p>He watched them erupting over her body and he leaned down and licked her neck again. She moaned out loud as he tasted her skin, not caring how loud she was.<br/>
Kelly felt her heart beating out of her chest, outside Mac was full on jerking off watching them. Dixon was a freak, who the hell knew? No wonder she stayed with him.</p>
<p>“Suck it.” Daryl instructed, pushing his finger into her mouth as his mouth went to her neck again and sucked hard. She moaned and the vibration against his finger shot right to his dick. “Don’t stop till I say, or I’ll spank you again.”</p>
<p>Kelly stopped and looked up at him through her lashes, with a devil’s grin on her face. Daryl nodded his head once, pulled his finger out of her mouth and brought his hand down on her ass again. She moaned, letting her head fall back  and he rubbed the spot again, soothing it and whispering to her.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He whispered, rubbing his hand over the side of her thigh. Mac kept his eyes open, even though every fiber of his being wanted to close his eyes and pretend it was him banging her. He watched and massaged his throbbing cock enjoying this most unexpected show.</p>
<p>“More.” She breathed out, her chest was heaving and her head moved side to side, in absolute bliss, “Please.”</p>
<p>“Maybe later.” He said as he licked the inside of her ear then he reached back under the water flow that was still running. “If you can be good.”</p>
<p>He wet his entire hand and brought it over her breast through her shirt, rubbing his palm over her until she was weak in the knees.</p>
<p>Daryl made three passes over her with his wet hand until her shirt was drenched. His other hand was against her thigh holding her in place on the counter, but she was squirming.</p>
<p>“Not yet baby.” He crooned softly. ‘Not yet.”</p>
<p>Kelly was trying to get some friction and relief because she was burning up with desire for him as if it was their first time together. The temperature in their small kitchen was rising steadily, with no hope for respite now.</p>
<p>“Stop squirming.” He pushed his hand into her thigh slightly harder and then smacked her ass with the other hand. As he always did, he rubbed the spot immediately after and Kelly was moaning with her eyes practically rolled back into her head. ‘I said not yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God Daryl.” Then he dipped his head down and sucked on her nipple through her shirt, licking unaware that Mac was watching and trying not to cum too fast because these two were on fire.</p>
<p>It was better than any porno he’d seen and he wasn’t even that jealous about it, he knew he’d get his time with her eventually. He had plans.</p>
<p>Daryl didn’t stop this time, and with his other hand, he reached up to her shorts and pushed them aside. They were so wet and he knew he was in danger of completely losing it, but he wasn’t stopping until she was screaming.</p>
<p>“Oh Cookie, that’s so nice.” He said against her breast and sucked again. He brought his fingers into her shorts and slid them against her wetness as his lips plundered her mouth.</p>
<p>He pulled her to the edge of the counter slow as molasses in the snow and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts.</p>
<p>Daryl pulled her shorts down and settled his hands on her inner thighs, he brought her knees apart and was on his knees in a flash. He rubbed the scruff of his beard along her thigh as he traveled towards his goal.</p>
<p>Kelly dug her hands into his hair and tugged. “Come on Daryl.”</p>
<p>And then he was there, running his tongue over her slow and deliberate. Going everywhere except where she wanted him to. She let out a sigh of frustration and pushed herself against his face. He grinned against her and pulled her legs apart further.</p>
<p>“Please Daryl.” She moaned and he loved that sound, there was nothing better in the world.</p>
<p>Finally, she felt his fingers over her and inside her as his tongue lapped at her inner lips until he found what he wanted. Outside Mac was slowing down, trying to make it last. It was as if Kelly was looking right at him, he could see every expression on her face, could almost hear her.</p>
<p>Daryl moved his finger inside of her and brought his rigid tongue up against her clit. He alternated pushing his tongue against her then stopping to suck, then back to his tongue against the bundle of nerves that was about to explode. He felt her legs starting to shake, a sure sign that she was starting to break, as he pushed another finger inside her.</p>
<p>“Please.” She wiggled against him, still chasing the sweet relief she needed. “Please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>He didn’t, he plundered her pussy as if it was her mouth, devouring her in kind and was rewarded with her screams of exquisite pleasure as her orgasm overtook her.<br/>
“Oh my God, oh fuck Daryl, I'm gonna cum. OH my God. Yes, yes, yes.” Kelly threw her head back, closed her eyes and gave herself over to it completely, feeling her body vibrate with it. It came in waves down her spine and through her whole body.</p>
<p>Then she was pulling him up against her and reaching for his pants buckle. Mac remembered how desperate she was for his dick as he watched them, she had practically ripped his clothes off a time or two as well; he was close now.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Daryl, I want it.” She breathed out, pulling at his pants. “Now”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna sweetheart.” He said pulling his pants and boxers down and freeing his throbbing cock. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.”</p>
<p>Then he was inside her and this time it was he that moaned louder than she. Daryl knew he wasn’t going to last long but he slammed into her the way she liked it and kissed her with the fever that was burning them both up.</p>
<p>Swiftly Daryl pulled her off the counter, still inside her and laid her down on the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Mac couldn’t see a thing now but he was too far gone to care, he just kept pumping his cock now ready to blow.</p>
<p>“Hang on baby.” Daryl breathed out.</p>
<p>“I will, I will, baby.” She cried. “Give it to me, oh Daryl, yes.”</p>
<p>He moved his hips against hers and she met him thrust for thrust, "Oh FUCK YES!" He yelled, then Kelly brought her lips up to his ear and whispered the dirtiest things in his ear until his head was spinning. She could always pull him into oblivion with her words.</p>
<p>“Come on baby, Oh Daryl, Give. It. To. Me. Now. Cum inside me, give it to me,” She breathed into his ear and that pushed him right over the edge. He came with a roar, Mac heard him scream and probably the cop out front did too. Daryl let out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush and his body shook with tremors for what seemed like forever.  In the moments after they lay spent on the floor together. Outside the window a few feet away and unable to see them Mac finished, then chanced to get right by the window.</p>
<p>They were on the floor wrapped in each other's arms, and he shook his head, he was breaking this family up if it was the last thing he did. Turned out he was jealous after all and he wouldn’t be satisfied until his rival’s blood was on his hands. Maybe he’d make her watch him kill Daryl then fuck her in his blood. It was a thought to ponder for sure.</p>
<p>Daryl held her tight and remembered the first time they ended up on the floor together, during the takedown in Las Vegas; they had come so far since then. They were strong together, stronger than they were apart and when one of them needed to be carried, the other did that.</p>
<p>They would probably never get married, but they didn’t need to. They were more married than most couples that actually were. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her close to him.</p>
<p>“I love you, Kelly, I love you so much.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you, forever.” She replied. “For always no matter what.”</p>
<p>Outside after he came in the bushes outside their house Mac made his way back through the woods to where his car was parked on the other side of the wetlands. His mind was full of plans now, and things needed to start sooner rather than later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmates were a thing, but a man had needs too. Dixon was getting his with Mac’s woman for now so Mac saw no problem in finding some tail in this one horse town. Love was love and fucking for sport was what it was. The girl's name was Jamie and it had been easy to get next to her in the bar, and easier still to take her back to his hotel room.</p>
<p>He was freshly showered and in clean clothes, looking good by his estimation when he walked into the bar and zeroed in on his prey for the night. She resembled Kelly a bit and Mac just turned on the charm. He sat down next to her, made small talk and bought her a few drinks. She was fooled but good, that was his skill, Jamie excused herself to use the restroom, not knowing she was going to get a look at the real him very soon. </p>
<p>The real him barged into the bathroom to assault her mouth while everyone was outside drinking just two feet away. Mac backed Jamie up against the sink, and violated her space, then he went in for the kill and kissed her until her knees were weak and she was trembling.</p>
<p>“Come home with me tonight?” He said after he was done with her, she just nodded her head as if she were hypnotized.</p>
<p>Her lips were tingling and swollen, and her stomach  fluttered inside of her, he was a stranger, but she needed what he was offering. Jamie had been dumped by the love of her life four weeks ago; Mac stepped back to give her a little air and became her cure. </p>
<p>“You don’t give a girl a choice kissing like that.” She whispered as Mac placed his forehead to hers.</p>
<p>He shook his head “You always have a choice.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know me very well.” She said quietly.</p>
<p>“I know I want you in my bed tonight, and that’s all I need to know at the moment.”</p>
<p>///////////////////////////////</p>
<p>It was an offer Jamie couldn’t refuse, but she did text her sister and told her exactly where she was going and with who, then she told Mac what she had done.<br/>“I get it, that’s smart really,” He slung his arm around her as they walked to the door of his room, “Does your sister want to join?”</p>
<p>Jamie laughed at that, “She’s married.”</p>
<p>“Pity,” Mac replied, “She doesn’t know what she’s gonna miss…”</p>
<p>They entered the efficiency he had rented and Mac grabbed the chair from the kitchen, then sat it in front of the bed.</p>
<p>“Wanna play a game, Jamie?”</p>
<p>“...yes,” She answered and he motioned her to sit on the bed.</p>
<p>“I'm bossy,” Mac stated and she smiled.</p>
<p>“I like that…”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and don’t open them or I’ll blindfold you.” He instructed as he started unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and nodded, and already her heart was racing out of her chest. She could hear him stand up, unbuckle his belt and pull it off; her body reacted as she heard it clank onto the floor. Jamie jumped a little at the sound, and now she could sense him in front of her.</p>
<p>Mac stood right before her, and she could smell him. He smelled delicious, and she wanted to taste him, to lick his stomach, but that wasn’t the game. Something told her he didn’t want her thinking on her own.</p>
<p>Then his hands were on her head and running through her hair, Mac massaged her scalp, and she almost groaned out loud.</p>
<p>“Keep them closed.” He warned as his hands moved down over her face until his fingers were at her lips. He rubbed two fingers over her lips until they parted and then slid one into her mouth, taking a page out of Dixons playbook, “You sure you wanna play this game?”</p>
<p>She nodded as he pulled his finger out of her mouth and leaned down to kiss her, “I like it, remember?” She said, but she kept her eyes closed.</p>
<p>He took her face in his hands again and kissed her deep and slow, pushing his tongue into her mouth, if he fucked like he kissed Jamie was going to follow this man back to wherever he came from. </p>
<p>“Now open your eyes and look at me.” Mac sat back on the chair.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and his gaze on her was full of fire.</p>
<p>“Take off your shirt.” He said, and she pulled it over her head not breaking the gaze between them. Jamie dropped her shirt on the floor not taking her eyes away from him. He noticed she squirmed on the bed a little, trying to create friction.</p>
<p>“You want those jeans off too Jamie?” He asked as he was unzipping his pants to get relief because his dick was making a tent in his boxers and throbbing already.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said.</p>
<p>“Then take them off.” He answered.</p>
<p>Jamie stood up and complied with his instruction, taking off her shoes and sliding her jeans down. Then she took one foot out of them and kicked them over at his feet with the other foot.</p>
<p>Then she lit up his entire world with the most wicked smile.</p>
<p>“Feisty?” He said, quirking an eyebrow at her and she nodded. “Back on the bed then."</p>
<p>She sat back down, and he motioned his hand that she should scoot back. He still sat in the chair, but he was getting the feeling he wouldn’t be much longer.<br/>Jamie scooted back a little and put her hands behind her to sit back. Now she was in her bra and underwear still waiting for his next instruction.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, her heart was leaping in her chest from it, and her breathing was getting ragged already. He wasn’t doing much better, but he wasn’t stopping now.</p>
<p>“Take it off.” He said.</p>
<p>“All of it?” She asked, still not moving her eyes from his, and he nodded.</p>
<p>She brought her fingers up to the front clasp of her bra and unhooked it and watched his reaction. He pulled in a deep breath at the sight of her, and he could not wait to touch her.</p>
<p>But not yet.</p>
<p>Then she slid her underwear down over her legs and kicked them onto the floor.</p>
<p>“That’s good sweetheart.” He smiled at her. “Now tell me how you feel, tell me everything.”</p>
<p>She sat back on the bed on her elbows again and she could see how he was feeling as she watched him adjust himself, trying to take some of the pressure off.</p>
<p>“I’m so turned on I can’t stand it, and you just touched yourself …” She breathed out. “That was so hot.”</p>
<p>“Spread your legs.” He whispered and swallowed hard when she complied, and he could see her. She was still sitting up, but he wanted a better view. Mac watched her breathing and her chest rising and falling rapidly.</p>
<p>“You ok?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“I’m great.” She laughed out. “You?”</p>
<p>He nodded, never taking his eyes from hers. “I’ll keep asking, cause I’m a gentleman.”</p>
<p>She just smiled at him, feeling the heat from his stare on her skin now. She had goosebumps.</p>
<p>“Now touch yourself the way you like.” He said all business again. “And you can lay down if you want to.”</p>
<p>Mac watched as she ran her hands over her breasts in front of him first and then laid down, putting her feet up onto the bed. Now she couldn’t see him, but she heard him moving the chair closer. Jamie continued running her hands over her breasts even though he couldn’t see so well from the angle she was at.</p>
<p>She had a feeling he wanted to see something else, so she reached her hand down between her legs and heard him hiss out a groan. She let her knees come apart, and knew he had a front row seat now and an excellent view of the action.</p>
<p>“Oh god damn Jamie.” He blurted out as he watched her fingers. He could see how wet she was already and they hadn’t done anything yet. He just ordered her around a little bit. She got off on it; that much was clear, and so did he.</p>
<p>Mac watched her hand memorized by it, he had been hurting for some pussy for a while.</p>
<p>He watched as she expertly moved her hands over herself and he could hear her breathing speeding up. Of course, she knew what she was doing. People liked to lie about it all the time, but no one knew their way around your body better than you.</p>
<p>Just like he knew just how to touch his dick the right way so that it felt good, without blowing his load all over the place. People masturbated, that was a fact, and she was letting him watch. Fucking hot.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop sweetheart, not till I tell you to.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” She gasped out as she felt herself starting to tingle everywhere and it had happened so fast. She felt his eyes on her; this was never something for someone else’s eyes before. And Jamie hadn’t lied. She was more turned on than she had ever been in her life.</p>
<p>She moved her hips around on the bed and Mac watched her intently, the way her fingers slid across her skin. His dick was throbbing, and he was sweating from watching her.</p>
<p>“Stop.” He said just as she was about to make herself cum and she did, letting out a sigh of frustration and almost calling him an asshole.</p>
<p>She was almost there, and he stopped her, goddamn him.</p>
<p>Then he was on his knees with his face between her legs and she almost levitated off the bed when he licked her nice and slow with the flat of his tongue.</p>
<p>Mac smiled when he heard the sound she made, a growl deep in her chest as if he was turning her into an animal.</p>
<p>“Better.” He said, but he didn’t wait for her to answer he just kept on going. She tasted like sweet peaches on a hot summer’s day, and he couldn’t get enough of her. Mac was totally lost in the effort to please her now, and he didn’t hold anything back.</p>
<p>He slid his hands up to rest on her belly and held her in place while he assaulted her pussy like it was his day job. She reached down and grabbed on to his hair to keep him in place.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Mac, how do you not have a girlfriend?” She panted out as she pulled him closer letting her legs fall wide open now.</p>
<p>He ran his tongue over her until she was screaming his name and pulling him up to her face and giving him the hardest and dirtiest kiss he had ever had.<br/>Jamie’s hands were climbing down his chest and over his stomach causing him to tremble, and she reached his jeans struggling to get them down.</p>
<p>Mac reached into his back pocket before she got his pants off and pulled out the condom he had shoved in there.</p>
<p>“Here.” He handed it to her.” You do it.”</p>
<p>He stood up and shucked his pants off entirely and came back down on the bed with her.</p>
<p>“Touch me first.” He whispered, and she was happy to comply, taking his dick in her hand and ripping the condom wrapper with her teeth, making sure he saw her do it.</p>
<p>She ran her hand over his dick and it was not a disappointment, surely she would have difficulty walking in the morning. ‘Good.' She thought to herself as she slid the condom over him and he let out a growl. He was on top of her in seconds.</p>
<p>Mac couldn’t wait another second to have her completely, but he still wanted the game.</p>
<p>“You want it, Jamie.” He sighed out against her ear, knowing he wouldn’t be able to play it much longer because he had to have her.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She answered, grinding herself against his leg that was between hers.</p>
<p>“How bad.” He pushed against her and rose up on his knees pulling her legs apart, shaking his hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“I want it.” She breathed out.</p>
<p>“What do you want.” He pulled her legs up so that he was right against her, teasing her mercilessly, rubbing himself along her entrance.</p>
<p>She was gripping the sheets on the bed, and her head was rolling back and forth, but she settled her eyes on him.</p>
<p>“I want your dick inside me as far as possible.” He pulled her closer, and she blurted out. “Give it to me.”</p>
<p>He hoisted her legs under his arms and pushed inside her letting out a gasp along with her.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck me.” He cried out and his head was swimming from how good this felt. “Take it, Jamie. Take it.”</p>
<p>Mac released her legs and ground his hips into her in a steady rhythm that was going to drive them both over the edge.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck yes!” He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her hands up over her head and holding them there against the pillows.</p>
<p>“Give it to me.” She bucked her hips against his, and he still held her hands down. “Give it to me.”</p>
<p>He felt her starting to contract around him, and she was screaming his name out.</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck, come on me.” His words were coming out in ragged breaths now. “Come on me.”</p>
<p>Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back off the bed as everything went white behind her eyes. He still had her arms held over her head as she threw her head back, her legs shaking around him, his name on her lips.</p>
<p>He was close, right there moving faster and faster as her body squeezed it out of him.</p>
<p>“Oh God.” She puffed out still coming down from the best orgasm of her life as he collapsed on top of her in a heap spewing out a string of curses.</p>
<p>“You think?” He said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the side of her face.</p>
<p>“Can we see each other again…” She asked after a few minutes and Mac’s demeanor changed on a dime.</p>
<p>“No,” He pushed her off the bed and onto the floor then sat up, “Go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fucked that girl for spite, and it helped just for a little while. He needed to get laid and she was there, but it was hard to overcome the desire to kill her. It was his usual routine, after all; fuck and kill, never marry. But when he thought about Kelly, all he wanted was to get her away from Dixon and his brats so he could get her pregnant with his child.</p><p>That was the new plan and Jamie was just a momentary dalliance to get off. Somehow Kelly had gotten under his skin and he had no idea how that happened. He had become fixated on women before, followed them, stalked them, that was nothing new. But she had come looking for him, 100% prepared to do anything she had to in order to get close to him.</p><p>You had to admire her tenacity and balls. Maybe he was in love?</p><p>Mac was a man who dealt in spite and strife on a daily basis, but, as soon as it was done with Jamie he knew it was a mistake. Even before she asked to see him again he knew he had to kick her out. He couldn’t breathe with her there, and it felt wrong, Kelly was the last woman he’d fucked before Dixon busted in like the cavalry, and she was the one on his mind all these years. </p><p>It was bigger than the both of them now, bigger than anything she had with Dixon, or those kids of his.</p><p>The last time he had seen those two was in Vegas, and he had bonded in some way to Kelly, there was no doubt about that. Maybe it was because he stood over her bed all those years ago willing her not to wake up so he didn’t have to kill her. </p><p>He remembered it with clarity, he’d had time to call back the memory and he could even remember the sound of her steady breathing. The fact that she had been awake and tricked him, she was just full of surprises, even at the age of seven.</p><p>Or maybe it was because she had been such a good fuck, he had heard the story of twin flames and soulmates but he didn’t give much attention to that. In prison he’d had a lot of time to read on a variety of subjects, and he was compelled by his feelings for Kelly. But in the end he decided that it was just plain old great chemistry.</p><p>He had intended to kill her of course, Dixon had saved her life, Mac had planned to throw her off the hotel balcony when he’d gotten what he wanted from her. But he had wanted a few more rounds with her before that asshole busted in on them. Then he had dreamed of her for all the years he was in prison, never thinking he’d get to touch her again. </p><p>The one that got away...but not this time.</p><p>Now, after being apart for so long and thinking of her daily Mac knew he didn’t want to kill her anymore, he wanted her for his own. Four years was a long time to obsess over someone.</p><p>The fact that he had skipped on a 25 to life sentence, and he had done the crime just blew his mind. His lawyer had told him he was appealing and trying to get evidence thrown out, but Mac never had any hope to get released. He was guilty after all, he belonged there, so when they came and got him he was floored. </p><p>It was one of those happy coincidences he supposed. A gift from above as the saying goes. Just like that and he was a free man. Life was just crazy sometimes.</p><p>He had read about these things happening, and had read both Amanda Knox’s book and Damien Echols’ books, but they had both gotten released under unusual circumstances in Mac’s opinion.</p><p>They were likely innocent, Mac was undecided, however he was not. That was a stone cold fact. Unbelievably, he did not support the death penalty. Too many innocent people were put to death for crimes others had committed. That was a well known fact and he could not abide that. </p><p>His reasoning was convoluted, Mac was well aware of that, but it was what it was. As someone who was never a fan of the police, he could see where they were often wrong.  He was entitled to his opinion, it was still a free country. There was a long history with him and the cops, he hated them all and one especially.</p><p>Guilty or not Mac was out and planning to stay that way. </p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>“Come on babe,” Daryl took Kelly by the hand once he had changed from work, “Lets go get a burger.”</p><p>The kids were still with Merle and Andrea, and they rarely had a chance to go out alone together. He had an ulterior motive as well, Kelly had been nervous and anxious since this whole thing started, with good reason. He wanted to take his girl out on a date. He wanted her to forget about Mac Garcia for one night at least. That motherfucker had taken up so much of her life, the past four years had been such a gift for her. For them, they had made a beautiful life together.</p><p>She was a new person, happy and free, far removed from the angry girl he had met so long ago. It just about broke his heart to see her so upset now, pacing the floors at night, unable to sleep. It had to end this time.</p><p>Rick, Shane and he figured Mac needed to be flushed out in public so they could take him down. Daryl had spent hours on the phone that day trying to find out just why Mac was released and he didn’t like what he had heard.</p><p>South Dakota gave fuck all what Mac did. As far as they were concerned he was a free man, unless further evidence was found or he re-offended.</p><p>Daryl was done with all of it. Mac wanted Kelly, that was obvious and Daryl was going to stop him, for good this time. Neither Rick or Shane approved of his plan, but they understood where he was coming from.</p><p>After they called Merle’s to say goodnight to the kids they got on Daryl’s motorcycle to ride to dinner, something else they had not done in a while. The night was clear and the stars were bright in the sky</p><p>///////////////////</p><p>Dinner was at a little Italian restaurant that they sometimes got take out from. A sit down meal like this was a rare occasion and they even ordered some wine. After the waitress took their order, Daryl began flirting madly with her, as he held her hand across the table he described in great detail what they were going to do when they got home from dinner.</p><p>Neither of them saw the woman come in, nor did they know she recognized Daryl, or thought she did. It was as if she was possessed by some wild beast when she saw them sitting there all lovey-dovey after the way he had treated her.</p><p>“Mac!” She hollered, as she approached them. Kelly turned to see Jamie coming her way, someone she didn’t know but she passed her and went for Daryl of course. The whole restaurant had heard and were watching. It was worse than when someone proposed in public, so much worse.</p><p>"What the fuck! Who's this whore!" She raged,” You are a piece of shit!” She yelled then grabbed the wine bottle and poured it in Daryl’s lap, “Fuck all the way off Mac,” She turned to Kelly, “He’s probably got the clap, I’d watch out if I were you!”  Then she  stomped off before Daryl could even react.</p><p>"He's making friends I see," Kelly laughed. </p><p>“All these years and Garcia is still ruining my day…” He snarked as he wiped his saturated pants with a napkin, then took Kelly’s napkin too. Of course it had been red wine, and of course it was all over his favorite shirt now.</p><p>“No way baby,” Kelly replied, “Lets get dinner to go, I’ll stick it in my backpack.” But Daryl was shaking his head, but Kelly was not to be deterred, “...we can go home and eat in the tub…”</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, I wanted this to be a nice night for us.” Daryl sighed. </p><p>“It will be; chicken parm and you in the bathtub is the only night I want right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took me so long, Let me know what you think xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Psycho Killer<br/>Qu'est-ce que c'est<br/>Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better<br/>Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away oh, oh, oh<br/>Psycho Killer<br/>Qu'est-ce que c'est<br/>Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better<br/>Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away oh, oh, oh, oh<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac went to the ground and there was no sign of him for days. Kelly even started to relax a little and she and Daryl went to go see the kids. They had dinner with Andrea and Merle and after the kids all went to sleep in an indoor tent that Merle had set up in the living room the adults sat out on the deck together.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful night, with a huge full moon and a sky full of stars. They had just eaten a nice meal and spent some well needed time with the kids. Both Kelly and Daryl had been so glad to see the kids, it was always the four of them together, this new situation was strange. </p>
<p>The girls were glad to see them for ten minutes and then went right back to playing with their cousins. They didn’t know anything was wrong and that was a wonderful thing. The adults in their lives kept them protected and safe, they never even knew there was something going on.</p>
<p>“Would you care for a cocktail Kelly,” Andrea asked as she walked by the tiki bar Merle had built for her. She had been asking him to since the summer before and finally he had done it.</p>
<p>“Just wine thanks,” She answered.</p>
<p>“My girl just learned how to make some fancy drinks, they're pretty good too,” Merle added from the other side of the screen door.</p>
<p>“Load her up And, this is the first night we’ve had any peace in weeks,”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to get me drunk Daryl?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” He winked and her and leaned in for a kiss. Merle walked out from the kitchen and handed Daryl a beer while Andrea poured her and Kelly some white wine. It was a cool night out and the fairy lights that Andrea had hung outside twinkled as the two couples talked.</p>
<p>“You any closer to resolving this thing brother?”</p>
<p>“Working on it,” He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, “The thing is he was released without prejudice, and I don’t wanna fuck up.”</p>
<p>“And he’s after Kelly?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Daryl answered</p>
<p>“Kick his fucking ass brother,” Merle opened his beer and took a long pull on it, “Fuck him up.”</p>
<p>“Not so easy, It could mean my job.” Daryl answered.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll beat his ass,” Merle answered, “I’m not having this bullshit for much longer brother, you guys deserve to have a peaceful life after what you have been through.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, eventually he’ll move on,” Kelly mused.</p>
<p>“No he wont,” Daryl said darkly, “You know he’ll never, ever stop unless we stop him.”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll stop him,” Merle interjected.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna have to…” Daryl answered and that was the last they spoke on that subject. Daryl knew his brother was serious and would not rest until this trouble was gone.</p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>“Come on Cookie, let’s get you home…” Daryl slung his arm over her shoulders as they walked down the driveway. Kelly was giggling and kissing him sloppily, and he loved that she was happy and had a good time. Lately she had been so tense, with good reason. They had needed this after being apart from the kids for so long.</p>
<p>They both missed the kids, but they were in good hands. Still, they were a family and it felt strange that the girls weren’t with them.</p>
<p>“Take me to bed or lose me forever Goose!” She laughed as he opened the car door and helped her in. </p>
<p>“You are wine drunk my dear,” He laughed and kissed her sweetly, “And you’re gonna have a hell of a hangover,” As Daryl shut the door he felt a chill wash over him, wondering if they were being watched, he turned and looked into the darkness of the street.</p>
<p>There were no street lamps, Merle lived on a dead end and for that reason they had a state of the art alarm system that connected right into the local police who were just a mile up the road. The kids were safer here, there was no doubt about it.</p>
<p>Down the street in the dark Mac watched cupping his cigarette so Daryl didn’t see him. “Cookie,” He huffed. Dixon was a tool with his pet names for his sloppy drunk girlfriend. He would happily put a bullet in his head and take her away with him. </p>
<p>///////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Daryl and Kelly had a sweet night together once they got home. He drew her a nice hot bath and got in the tub with her. These were things they didn’t often get to do with two small children, and it was good to have time to reconnect without the constant interruptions of babies. </p>
<p>They didn’t talk about Mac, they just soaked together by candle light and talked together about everything and nothing and it was perfect.  If you looked out the window next to the tub there was a sky full of stars, and above them via the skylight. Daryl had this house built when he was twenty five, long before Kelly came into his life, but it suited their family perfectly.</p>
<p>Merle had always said he had stars in his eyes, but then she came into his life; stars in his eyes indeed.</p>
<p>As Daryl sat up more in the tub Kelly was on his lap now with one leg on either side of him. She rose up to put their glasses down and her breasts were right in his face. He reached up, because what man wouldn’t, and she arched her back just right. He couldn’t get his hands on her fast enough. The moonlight lit up her skin, or was it the candles? Something and his hands and lips were on her in a second. He let out a groan at the feel of her breasts in his hands, but it was short lived.</p>
<p>His wet hand slid against her wet skin deliciously, over her hips and back up to where they were. She sighed as he palmed her breasts, kissed her dirty and his tongue slid against hers.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” his words just threw gasoline on the fire that burned in her eyes all night anyway.</p>
<p>Kelly settled on his lap and could feel his dick, hard and ready against her and she was already in a sweat from the heat of the bath. He kissed her like he meant business and his hands on her certainly meant business.</p>
<p>Daryl pulled her close to him and brought his lips to her skin and the feel of his lips on her made her sigh out loud. He made her feel so good.</p>
<p>“This ok?” He asked and she nodded her head, digging her fingers into his hair. His lips went from one breast to the other and she was almost there.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop.” She moaned bringing her hips across his lap and she huffed out a breath as she felt him against her. “Don’t, I’ll kill you if you do.”</p>
<p>He grinned with his cheek against the side of her breast as he brought his hand over her stomach and traveled lower. The steam was rising out of the bath and making them both overheat. The room was warm and she felt like she was on sensory overload.</p>
<p>“I’m not stopping.” He whispered against her skin and his hands traveled all over her body. “Not till you're screaming out my name.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Daryl…” She cried when she felt his fingers touching her. He loved how responsive she was to him, from the minute he had met her, he could tell she was different from other girls he had been with.</p>
<p>He slid his fingers against her and she moaned out loud, the sound of her made his dick ache and with every stroke against her. Some girls kept quiet, not knowing what a turn on words really were. She was going to make him cum just by all the talking she was doing.</p>
<p>“Fuck don’t stop.” She breathed out, laying her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I won’t.” He answered, sliding one finger inside her and then two. His lips were on her neck, sucking softly and she was in complete bliss. “I won’t baby, I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm.” Was all she could choke out as she felt the pulling start from her gut and all the way to her toes.</p>
<p>“Come on baby, give it to me.” He breathed into her ear. “I want you to cum, Kelly”</p>
<p>He could feel her body reacting and he wasn’t letting up on her until he got what he wanted. She was boneless in his lap as the water sloshed over the side of the tub and her breathing got more ragged.</p>
<p>“Now, Kelly…now.”</p>
<p>She kept her head on his shoulder and held on to him as the waves rushed over her body, steady and delicious.</p>
<p>Then Kelly pulled his face up to hers and kissed him hard. “Fuck me, Daryl.”</p>
<p>Before he had a chance to grasp what was happening, she had raised up and her hands were on his shoulders. Kelly was above him and grinning down at him.</p>
<p>“Ready?” She asked. </p>
<p>He looked up at her and nodded and she smiled the most perfect smile he had ever seen. Her hair was hanging down in little ringlets around her face and she was moving over him. Then he felt her around him and he threw his head back, almost knocking over his wine on the back of the tub.</p>
<p>His hands gravitated to her hips and settled there as she rocked back and forth slowly. Kelly watched as his eyes closed and his face relaxed, she leaned down and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>“Jesus…” He groaned out against her lips. He was trying to hold out but it wasn’t going to happen and he finally just went with it. She felt so hot and wet around him and he couldn’t hold back.</p>
<p>The feeling overtook him in seconds and he was exploding inside her in a rush of passion and curses. Then he held her tight against him as both their breathing calmed down.</p>
<p>Outside, Mac stepped back from the window just as Daryl’s head turned. All he could see was motion in the yard but he was pretty sure who and what he had seen. He held Kelly tight, not letting on to her what he suspected. The mother fucker was sneaking through the wetlands so he wasn’t made but the cops out in front of the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms as usual. Daryl and Kelly had a king sized bed but they always gravitated towards each other during the night. Always when they woke up it was a massive jumble of arms and legs right in the middle of the bed.  They could have been fine in a full bed but a king sized bed was great at certain times. </p>
<p>If Daryl wasn’t nailing her in the kitchen or the bathtub, which wasn’t often because of the kids, the big bed was great to throw her around in. But he woke up a few times during the night, which was unusual, he usually slept like a rock and peered out into the back yard. There was nothing and no one there. </p>
<p>He got up quietly, extricating himself from Kelly’s arms without waking her and padded into the kitchen for a glass of water in just his boxer shorts. He looked out the kitchen window as he drank it and it was silent out there. But he knew Mac had been there, looking through the big garden window in their bathroom. Daryl had chosen this property because of the privacy in back, now it worried him.</p>
<p>Out front there was an unmarked car, he went to the other side of the house and waved out the window to Tyreese the officer out there. Then back to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink.</p>
<p>Tyreese would use Mac as a toothpick if he caught him sneaking around the house. That gave Daryl peace. This was going to come to a head at some point and it was going to be him or Mac he could just feel it.</p>
<p>He was startled when she appeared next to him wrapped in a throw that was always on the bench at the foot of the bed. Her eyes were sleepy, but it was clear she had been upset to wake up and find him not in the bed.</p>
<p>“Oh hey baby…” He turned and ran his hands through her hair, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his strong arms around her.</p>
<p>“Why are you up?”</p>
<p>Daryl sighed, he never lied to her, ever, “Thought I saw something outside earlier.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“When we were in the tub…”</p>
<p>Kelly didn’t say anything, but she went to the sliding glass door, unlocked and opened it forcefully, she was more than pissed. She missed her kids and this separation was all because of this asshole.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Daryl grabbed the back of the throw but she was too fast and got outside, with him hot on her trail.</p>
<p>“I hope you got a good show motherfucker!!!” She yelled into the darkness as she made her way to the railing and faced the dark woods,  Daryl couldn’t stifle a chuckle. His girl was a force to be reckoned with every day of the week. She turned to him after they were back inside and had the door locked, “I want this over, I want him gone for good.”</p>
<p>“Me too sweetheart,” He pulled her close to him, “Me too.”</p>
<p>“I‘m sorry Daryl,” She almost sobbed, “I brought him into our lives, this is my fault.”</p>
<p>“Shhh shhh,” He hugged her tighter, “The only person who’s fault this is his, not yours, never yours honey.”</p>
<p>He held her tight and comforted her, he always said all the right things and made her feel better and she hoped she brought him peace as well. They were a team, a family and if she had to kill Mac with her bare hands to keep him from her family, she would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick, Shane and Daryl got together for lunch every Friday afternoon without fail at the same diner. It helped to get out of the office to review the week at work and troubleshoot any new cases they had. Daryl intended to let them know he had seen Mac on his property, but not about Merle’s intention.</p>
<p>“Getting pretty tired of watching you fuck my girl, Dixon,” Mac murmered as Daryl passed by his table to meet his friends. He wore a hat low over his eyes and no one had noticed him sitting there but he could not resist running his mouth. That was just who he was.</p>
<p>Daryl stopped short and rolled his shoulders the way he did when he was pissed off about something and about to snap. In reality he was ready to snap, knowing Mac had been spying on them the night before and possibly before that.</p>
<p>Daryl turned as Mac stood up and he grabbed his enemy’s shirt, getting right into his face and making it clear that it wouldn’t take much at this point for him to kill Mac..</p>
<p>"Listen to me you fuck, if you think I'm not gonna protect my family and do anything I have to, you are sadly mistaken.  If we weren't in public right now I'd put a bullet in your head. "</p>
<p>"You can't stop me Dixon. It's you who approached me,” Mac was amused by this and calmly replied, never breaking eye contact with his doppleganger,  “I’m just eating my lunch. I'm doing nothing wrong or illegal and you just threatened me.” </p>
<p>"Watch me," Daryl snarled as Rick and Shane came up behind him and stood there ready to jump in if needed. </p>
<p>"Your woman prefers me...isn’t that what’s got you all upset. I know you heard us…you can’t fake that...you tell your friends here about Vegas? About how she couldn’t wait to jump on my cock?"</p>
<p>Daryl had heard enough; he swung and connected with Mac’s jaw, then turned and left without another word. Mac was expecting as much, he baited Dixon; it was good to know he could still push his buttons. That would come in handy.</p>
<p>“Just give her back to me Dixon, it’s where she belongs and wants to be!” Mac called out just for decoration because Daryl was already outside lighting a cigarette.</p>
<p>Shane and Rick were in his face and blocked him from leaving momentarily. Both of them crossed their arms and took up the whole aisle.</p>
<p>“We didn’t see a thing,” Shane stated matter of factly, “We won’t ever see a thing.”</p>
<p>“The blue line huh?” Mac replied.</p>
<p>“Just a friendly warning…” Rick answered.</p>
<p>“Fine officer friendly,” Mac snarked, “I’ll keep it in mind.”</p>
<p>They continued to block his way until Daryl got on his bike and left. Then both of them shoulder checked him as they left. Mac just smiled to himself, he just made friends wherever he went these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>